<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private's Birthday Hero by alexcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849887">Private's Birthday Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat'>alexcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Penguins of Madagascar, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fish, Gen, Penguins, Private has a crush, zoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a hero!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor &amp; Private</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of Elves and Men</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private's Birthday Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jenny - I love you more than Private loves Thor! Happy Birthday1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private’s Birthday Hero</p>
<p>“Skipper, my birthday is coming up soon. I know what I’d like a present,” Private said one evening as they awaited their dinner from Zookeeper Alice.  </p>
<p>“What do you want? I was thinking maybe a new television or maybe one of those nice captain hats for me,” Skipper answered. Private would be really proud if Skipper looked good.</p>
<p>“I want the man with the hammer to visit again,” Private said. “I want Thor.” </p>
<p>Private had given up his favorite lunacorns when he saw Thor and his mighty hammer on television one day last year.  Skipper thought that he might forget his crush over time, but so far, that had not happened.  Their quarters were covered in posters of the mighty hero, Private had his very own red cape and Kowalski had somehow got their tv to pick up a station that played Thor movies all the time.  </p>
<p>While Skipper was trying to figure out a way to make Private think he was Thor, Alice came with several buckets of fish for them. Skipper forgot all about Thor in the wake of food. </p>
<p>Then he heard Alice talking to him. </p>
<p>“We need to clean up this habitat,” she said into her Walkie-talkie. She was talking to Maurice in the office, but the penguins did not know that. “Yes, he asked to visit the penguins again. He is bringing his family with him this time.” </p>
<p>Private was listening intently to her words, his eyes wide at the news.  </p>
<p>“He said that if we gave him a private tour for his family before opening, he’d come back in the afternoon in his cape and bring his hammer,” she said. </p>
<p>Skipper heard her, too. This might solve his problem, but he’d still need a way for Private to think he had gotten Thor to visit. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Alice,” he said as if she could understand him. </p>
<p>When she’d gone, he turned to Private and said, “See? I knew I’d come through for you.” </p>
<p>Private was so happy that he hopped all over the habitat with joy!  Thor was coming! Thor was coming! He hugged everyone, even Rico. </p>
<p>Word went out all over the zoo. Thor was coming to visit again.</p>
<p> Phil and Mason were excited. “Do you think this Thor person might benefit from our flinging a bit of poo at him and his little ones?” Mason asked Phil. Phil shook his head and made a face. Mason looked quite disappointed, but Phil did always know best. “I suppose you’re right. We might eat a banana for his amusement then.” </p>
<p>King Julien was excited because he’d have another royal to talk to. Mort had seen those big feet last time and was anxious to re-acquaint himself with them. Feet! Maurice, as usual, thought both of them were bonkers, but he’d go along with them just the same. Besides, he kinda liked the big guy. </p>
<p>The next day, before the zoo opened to visitors for the day, a young man who vaguely resembled Thor came to visit them. He brought a pretty woman, who talked quite funny. and three little people, who all looked a little like miniatures of the grown-ups, with him. </p>
<p>“Hi, little guys.” Chris Hemsworth said as Alice led them to the penguin enclosure. He was holding each one of his twin sons’ hands and his wife was holding their daughter’s hand. They all looked quite happy and excited to be here. </p>
<p>Who wouldn’t? </p>
<p>Skipper peeped out then waddled out to meet the visitors. When he determined that it was safe enough, he motioned for Private, Kowalski and Rico to come out as well. The Hemsworth family made much of the penguins and even got to pet Private when Alice held him for them. Private got a fish for being a good penguin. </p>
<p>After they left, Private looked so sad. “I thought Thor was coming!”  </p>
<p>Skipper was sure that Alice talked about Thor. Maybe he could find the cape in Private’s room and convince him that he was Thor. </p>
<p>He went inside, leaving his little friend sitting sadly by the pool. </p>
<p>While he was gone, the zoo director arrived with Thor and his hammer. </p>
<p>“I want to thank you so much for letting my family visit the zoo this morning. The kids love the penguins so much,” Thor said to her. </p>
<p>“We are honored to have you here,” the zoo director said as she led Thor toward the penguins. “These little PSAs that you do bring in lots of donations that help with the care and feeding of our animals. Besides, I think our penguins like you. Would you like to feed them, maybe pet one for the camera?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I like the little one. He’s just so cute.” He pointed toward Private. </p>
<p>Alice, who had come with them, too, gave him a fish and he held it out to Private.  “Here you go, little guy.” </p>
<p>Private thought he might faint from the joy, but the smell of fresh fish brought him back to reality, or his own brand of reality anyway. He gobbled the fish and smiled at his hero. </p>
<p>Thor reached out and patted his head. Some lights flashed in his eyes and he got more fish and more head pats. Then Thor held up his mighty hammer just like the in the movies and was gone. (He really just followed Alice and the zee director out of the enclosure but who really cares?). </p>
<p>For days afterward, Private kept thanking Skipper for his perfect birthday present. </p>
<p>Skipper thought once or twice about telling him that he really had nothing to do with Thor coming to visit, but he decided against it. Why upset Private? They all knew that Skipper was their true hero anyway, didn’t they?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>